


Light as a Feather [(Gen) | part 1]

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [40]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sorry, Other, Seriously the last lines murdered my teeth more than any physical sweetness ever could, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale's wings need to be groomed. Crowley helps.Smutty versionhere





	Light as a Feather [(Gen) | part 1]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlchemyAssist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/gifts).

> For **_AlchemyAssist_**, who commented on **Sunset**: _"...omg yes please, i want a wing grooming fic o.o i love those too ouo"_  
Hope you'll like it!

Aziraphale's wings are itching.

It has started slowly, barely noticeable with what else had been going on, and increased to being just the edge of unbearable.

Why? Now that he thinks about it, he supposes he hasn't had someone groom them them since... Well, since before the apocalypse.

Dragging his wings out into the physical plane of human existence, Aziraphale tries to assert the damage.

Well, it doesn't look good... But none of the damage should be irreversible. And while he might not be able to reach everything, he can certainly begin with the parts he can get to, and once Crowley gets home from his trip to the mall- presumably to get food and some electronics they need- the demon would certainly help. 

Either way, he has to start somewhere.

Half an hour later, Crowley walks into the room to see Aziraphale trying to reach the ends of his wings.

Something that could so easily be done by a second person seems to be a straining task for the angel himself... Crowley knows how it is, it took them ages to learn and use tools to reach some parts of his now black wings, and they still never are as nice and shiny as they used to be in heaven, and they aren't talking about the colour here.

Now that they see Aziraphale struggle with it, Crowley freezes. Of course they already knew that they aren't worthy to touch the angel's wings, but still- it stings not to have been asked for help. And they hate to see Aziraphale in pain, either way.

Crowley is ready to turn around and silently retreat when Aziraphale notices them, turning around and beaming at them: "Crowley! Dearest, it is so good to see you right now, do you perhaps have a minute to spare and lead me a hand? I'm having an awful time trying to reach the ends of those by myself..." 

Crowley blinks, dumbstruck. They are? Being asked? Oh. Well. Seems like they jumped to conclusions, judging the situation wrong...

Still. "You sure you want me to soil your wings with my demonic hands, angel?"

Aziraphale blinks, confused. "I doubt it would harm them- I mean, I will tell you should I feel that anything's off, but I don't see why it should be- we learned before that your touches don't hurt my physical form, as my touch doesn't harm you- Only hellfire could truly hurt me. So, I'm really not concerned...?"

"Oh. Well. I just meant..."

Aziraphale opens his mouth, then tilts his head, looking at them with an expression that is at the same time very _soft_ and almost _angry_.

"...Angel?"

"Oh, Crowley, you still think _way_ too little of yourself." The angel doesn't give any further explanation before changing the topic back to the task at hand. "Now, want to help me? It really is itching quite terribly..."

He knew that would get Crowley to agree the quickest, and he is right. 

"Well, of course."

Still cautious, Crowley walks towards Aziraphale. They kneel down behind the angel, between his wings, and touch Aziraphale's feathers for the very first time.

They are so soft, so beautiful even in their state of disarray. Probably still in better shape than their own, despite still obviously not having been cared for properly in the last few weeks, or perhaps months. If Crowley were being petty, they'd mock Aziraphale for being in distress about something so minor. But they don't feel like starting useless arguments with him- not ever, really, and especially not now, especially not about this. And they know how bad something minor can feel to you when you are not used to it.

No, instead of any mockery, they will take care of the wings, of their angel, until every feather is back in its beautiful state, outshining everything and everyone else. Just the way it should be. After all, they love the angel quite dearly- more so than the rest of the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please be so kind and let me know!
> 
> Part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403670) :)


End file.
